The University of Utah's Animal Resources Center (ARC) was constructed in 1968 and it has had only minor renovations until recently. The original construction was funded 50% by private donations and 50% by Federal and State funds. About 30% of the facility was designed for research utilizing swine and, thus, the construction was unique. Currently, the use of swine is increasing but is clearly less than when the facility was constructed. The existing swine facility is used on a make-do basis for using other animals, especially dogs. Within a few months, the University will complete construction of a new 30,000 square foot $5.5 million rodent facility. This will be followed immediately by a $1 million renovation of the existing building for housing sheep in an isolated heap-filtered facility. However, the now construction and renovation will not improve the facilities in which dogs are housed. Some dogs on long-term studies are housed in space constructed originally for swine housing as well as in the kennel which was also constructed some 20 years ago. All other dogs are kept in the kennel. Both facilities are marginal as far as architectural features as well as compliance with regulations (NIH, AWA, and University). Recent AAALAC and IACUC Inspections have Identified canine housing as barely passable. In keeping with the University's desire and current momentum to construct and possess the finest of search facilities, we have committed funds for the complete renovation of the kennel. This will allow the effective management and control of dogs which are acquired almost entirely from local pounds. We will discontinue housing canines in swine facilities and return that space to its original use. The University of Utah's long-term objective is to provide animal housing and research facilities commensurate with its stature among the nation's research Institutions. The Animal Resources program and its facilities should adequately support, now and in the future, the biomedical research of the University and its contributions to the health and well-being of mankind.